KIDS The Children of Nakti
"KIDS" The Children Of Nakti Species: Siberian Flying Squirrel Race Name: KIDS The Children Of Nakti Racial Language: They speak their own language, it’s verbal and accompanied by chitters and chirps and other sounds to add more feeling or emphasis to their words. KIDS also learn and use native tribal languages and chirp and chitter as well being cute to most. Appearance: KIDS appear as 2-3ft Balls of fluff, being a Squirrel they are bright and intelligent. Standing on two legs and hopping around on all fours at a much faster clip then their waddle on two feet. Large loose skin folds join the arms and legs giving the KIDS a safe fall from most any height. Happy and cheerful unless scared, anger is even almost unheard of from them. Cuteness is their evolutionary advantage, they naturally mimic the behavior and habits of children. Much like the Cuckoo Bird mimicking the cry for food the others use, KIDS rely on their childlike appearance and habits to illicit a parental response. Very cute and friendly, like very cute and friendly. They evolved to be childlike or infant like in features, large eyes big head full of expression. This is their strength, they are playing on one’s instincts to protect and nurture a child. They age but never really look different, always being little cute things, only a slight silver muzzle fur distinguishes an senior among them. Height: 2-3ft Weight: 20-50lbs Lifespan: 60-80 Facial Appearance: Cute childlike features on a chubby fluffy furred face. Small ears peaking just about the head. Very animalistic but very cute as well. Large dark intelligent rodent eyes always give a childlike appeal. A cute pink nose and long whiskers that wiggle and shake as they sniff or eat. Fur/Skin Color: Light Grey with a white underfur. Other colors are uncommon and may vary from person to person. Some even showing spots or stripes like a tiger. Biped/Feral looks: Partial Biped, can walk or waddle on two feet but most drop to all fours to run or move with any degree of speed and agility. Behavior: KIDS have a wide variety of behaviors, most are quite childlike and cute. Normally carefree and complete actors with a smile passing by with a friendly wink. As they go on and see behaviors not welcome or worn out they will alter them. Like if singing is a annoyance they will become more quiet as it is accepted more. Distribution: KIDS can be found all over Nakti. People often have them when traveling in caravans allowing them to colonize most of the known tribes. KIDS live wherever they find a safe location among people, or even in many people’s homes. Most people are just happy to seem them as they are so adorable. Place or Origin: Rakash History: KIDS have a long history as any culture and species on Nakti do. Growing up as a species they were struggling until they encountered another tribe who took a liking to their habits. Getting help and safety as they asked for and traded for food and luxuries as fire, metal tools and the like. The race’s growth would of been slow and grinding as any climbing to civilization but seeking help from another race’s higher growth they overstepped their shortcomings. Beginnings: KIDS were a hamster living in the colder climates of Rakash. Living a hard life like most small mammals they lived on constant alert for predators. Eventual evolution changed the once skittish and wild rodent into a thinking society. They were struggling and doing badly by most accounts till they happened onto another tribe. The instant likeable nature and baby features made it easy for them to acquire help. Thus raising them up to new heights as a culture and civilization. Capital City: None (Whatever city the kingdom they are dwelling in has.) Building Style: Small mud and straw huts, most just big enough for a family and their cubs. The huts are good to poor quality as KIDS don’t spend a lot of time learning how to make them. Most are good for a year or two before having to be torn down and rebuilt. Most just opt for living with people or among their buildings. Under steps or in barns and areas they are not minded or even wanted. Language: Any that are local Culture: KIDS culture is complicated as it has changed drastically from place to place. They adopt the local tribal customs and ways. Among their own they have a culture of sharing and trust, unspoken rules among them keep the peace. One may have quarrels but one can never bite or harm another past a wrestling match and claws. Almost no one has ever seen this behavior and it takes quite a lot to make them fight and get worked up. If other then a few no one even knows they can get so agitated. Habits: Grooming and hugging a lot among their own and people who welcome them. Group grooming and sleeping in piles is normal for them. Curious and bright they will ask questions if they are intrigued or ignorant on something that interests them. Singing, playing, avoiding work, acting to name a few social habits KIDS share, it comes naturally. Taboos: Rape, Murder, Thievery, Violent Behavior Laws: Same as local areas, if alone they will banish the offender and exile them from contact. If they stay none of them will respond to them and pretend they aren’t there. Around others in towns they have their own system of leadership. They respect and revere the elders and comply with requests the same as a little brother would if younger. Education: Education is minimal unless pressed into it. Normally they get by with almost no education among them as they live among other people who know the stuff they lack. Some KIDS take to education if prompted by another as it pleases them. Being just as smart as any race they just lack the effort to learn more and rise up as a scholar. This has given them a reputation for being stupid or ignorant the way a child is. Combat: KIDS do not engage in combat unless absolutely necessary, saving their babies or mates or family. If possible they will run to the nearest tribal native and seek refuge from the assault. Most will help and protect them as they would any innocent or child. Occupations: KIDS take on a large variety of jobs, mostly focusing on acting and performing. Many create an acting troupe and some are well known for their plays. Being cute and always performing on and off stage they are a favorite among kids. Some collect the shed fur from nests and homes, the hair is actually quite valuable. People use the hair to weave with, the long fine fluff of KIDS makes warm attire. KIDS will also weave the hair themselves in goods to sell or trade. Oddities: Some KIDS have been known to be the odd one who is mean or steals. These KIDS are tattled on if any other KIDS see them do such. Tribes will usually banish or hold them to trial of local justice. Odd fur patterns occasionally happen as well, spots or even stripes are not unheard of. Common Health Issues: Blindness strikes a large portion in old age, around 25% end up being blind by the time they hit around 50. They can deal with this well as other KIDS will help them out and their scent and hearing are quite good making up for some of it. Racial habits: Females are loved and protected as well as more physical in visual habits, such as grooming and chittering and hugging.KIDS love physical attention and spend a good amount of time grooming each other. Cuddling and kissing, sleeping together and playing with local children. Children of many Tribes love the KIDS as playmates, as they kind and patient and happy to play most games if they are able. Jokes are also a big topic among them, learning jokes and riddles are a hobby to many. Sexual Behavior: Sex is enjoyed around the year and even with other tribes. Of course this means they have to be gentle and not too large as the KIDS are smaller then most. Sex is private unless coaxed into the open by others, sex is brief and frequent in small rapid mounts creating squeaks and chattering. Sexual Inclination: Sexual preference among KIDS is only specifically Hetero when mating season comes. Views on Sex: Sex is a one of life’s great enjoyments and gifts, they share it frequently among their own. KIDS will also engage in sex with other tribes if it is initiated. Some even take a KID as a mate when they have loved and lived long enough. The child like personality becoming much lighter and more adult once you get to know them deeply. Breeding Info: Males will crowd around females who are not mated and compete for her attention. Performing somersaults and singing in their mating performance. People find this cute and often watch in amusement as they perform and tumble around. Once accepted the male chosen will retreat with his new mate and consummate. During the few weeks the mating behavior has them, children and parents alone seem more cheerful and happy with the displays around. Some tribes even have a holiday during this time as the air is charged with a smile that is so needed after a long winter. Time of Year: KIDS Breed in the Early Spring, as they come into season females being irresistible to males. Birth Rate: Litter of 5-6 up to 10 Length of Childhood: Mature in only 5-8 years but live to be 60-80 since they have such a cushy life. Relationship Habits (Lifetime Mate/Open): Mated for Life Additional Info: Childlike and incredibly cute, but their behavior changes by tribe to tribe. KIDS mimic the behavior of children, adapting to the social order. Some tribes will have baby like KIDS while others will be more mature or even warrior like. Positive attention and nurturing are what they thrive on and will use their cuteness and child like nature to seek such. This is also a ploy, they are eating and living for practically free, doing minimal work and goofing off inciting laughter and smiles. The species is almost a parasite as they freely move and breed without limit, having a litter of maybe 4 or up to 10. They breed fast and are mature in only 5-8 years but live to be 60-80 since they have such a cushy life. As long as people like children they most likely will like they and allow them to live around or in their homes Balls of fluff and cute like a pet taking up space but able to talk and contribute by doing chores.Habits evolved to invoke a parental response. The species survival is assured as people identify them as children and no one is going to let a baby or child get hurt or killed. Running to any adult and seeking protection if danger approaches which most people will defend them. Many people have grown up with them as their lifespan is comparable to most. Having one around growing up Makes them seem like family and more defended Many people will die to protect family and KIDS hide among the women and children So no matter what KIDS will survive as long as people do Kids are as smart as anyone but use their habits to avoid work and go play.This makes them not too educated. Some are more academic but the majority are lazy. Most personalities for KIDS are very emotional and childlike. Sugary sweets and honey are favorites of them, many love food to the point of becoming fat. Cubs are always watched by their parents, males know their family by scent and young look to both for food and support. KIDS do mate for years but seasonal mating they can find other mates. Partnerships are quite variable as many races are, some are monogamous while others form polyamory relationships. Names for kids are usually cute sounding as parents pick them specifically to sound nice or cute. Kipper, Di Di, Peeps, Winky, Tanka are all names chosen as well as many many more cute names. Kids love flowers and berries and will plant them wherever possible and if available. Singing often the KIDS will often hum or sing as they walk down the path or working next to a mom or adult. The singing most of the time is welcomed as they sound cute at their higher pitched voices. Category:Races Category:Non-Hybrid Races Category:Canon Category:Naktian Races